She Lives in War
by Silverwingeddetective
Summary: "Harry and Draco, as you both know, Professor Snape and Lucius are spies for the light. It's also time to tell you, you two have a sister." Rating may go up later. Summary sucks, the story is better.
1. The Meeting

**Hello everyone!~ I want to start out by saying welcome to my first real Harry Potter Fan Fiction that I'm publishing. I must warn you this isn't like the others you have probably read, but I worked super hard on it to make it original and think I did pretty well. So if you'd please, continue reading and leave any comments or questions below. I have the first four chapters written so I'll be updating on a set schedule from here on out! The length of them does vary so yea…Enjoy!**

**Warnings: Many things have been altered to suit my story, so please don't mag me about it. It's my choice what to add in and what not. If you don't like it, feel free to hit the back key and write your own story!**

**Summary: 'Harry, my boy, Severus and Lucius are spies for the light, along with young Draco here. Also, Harry and Draco….you each share a sister and she is very much alive.'**

**Pairings: Severus/OC, Lucius/James**

**A/N: The story picks up from the summary!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything but Daralis and the plot! Read and Review please!**

* * *

><p>Harry Potter sat starring and gaping at the headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Albus Dumbledore. His hand threaded through his already messy raven hair. Draco Malfoy, on the other hand, was looking between his father and his school rival, stormy grey eyes clouded by confusion. It couldn't be possible. How could he and Potter share a sister? His father was married! There's no way….is there?<p>

"Sir, I don't understand. I am the only Potter left. Sirius told me so, you even told me so! Did you lie to me?" The young raven asked, standing from his chair. Severus appeared indifferent, yet surprised at the same time. The older Malfoy was in utter shock and not even attempting to hide it. He shot up from his chair, the furniture crashing to the floor.

"She's alive? Daralis is alive? Where is she? Is she okay? What has the Dark Lord done to her?" He inquired. Albus held up a hand. Dumbledore knew this would happen. Lucius had been looking for her since she was kidnapped from Hogwarts.

"Daralis is alive but…her wellbeing is unknown at the moment. Her magic has only now been discovered, and I can tell you it has either been blocked for some odd years or she's simply been hiding it. I called you all here to help her, to bring her back to where she belongs. You all are connected to her in the different ways. Harry and Draco, you two are her half siblings. As you can tell, Mr. Malfoy is her father. Now Severus has a special relationship with her, but, if you all succeed, I'm sure she will be more than happy to answer all your questions." The eldest wizard explained. Opening a drawer, he took out a silver coin.

"This portkey will bring you all back to my office. I wish you luck with helping her, but you must leave now. They are deep within the forbidden forest. She was on her way here when she was caught by a group of Death Eaters sent out by Voldemort. She sent a patronus message when she decided to finally use her magic. I'm sure Severus can tell you exactly where she is. All I can say is hurry." The men nodded and turned to each other. The-Boy-Who-Lived sighed and offered his hand to men before him.

"A truce is what we need. One person connects us all and it will take teamwork to help her. What do you say?" Draco huffed, but placed his hand on top of the other boy's. The Gryffindor had a point. They were seventeen now, their rivalry was immature. Plus, he had been waiting for a reason to make friends with Harry ever since the day he saw him in Hogsmeade.

"You're right, Potter. I agree to a truce with you. I apologize for the past." Harry smiled.

"All is forgiven. I apologize also." The young blonde nodded and looked at his father and godfather.

"Mr. Potter, you are right. I apologize and agree to your truce with my son." The aristocrat said, placing a white gloved hand over his son's. Severus put his hand over Lucius', nodding in agreement with his brother in all but blood.

"If you'd all put your hand on the top of my cane, I'll gladly take us away." Lucius said, the snake head of his cane also doubling as a portkey to the entrance of the Forbidden Forest. The potions master glanced back at the young Gryffindor, expressionless. All he knew was that Daralis was alive. Lucius' daughter was alive. Potter's and Draco's sister was alive. His mate was alive. 'If only they knew how she turned out to be their sister, I'm sure they wouldn't be too friendly.' Snape thought to himself. With a sharp tug at their navels, the room disappeared around them. Instead, a dark and eerie forest materialized around them.

….

"Lower your wand, Dara!" A black cloaked figure ordered.

'How the hell did she even get her wand?' He cursed to himself. The young woman before him scowled. She was of slender build and her pale skin screamed fragile. Her eyes of blue faded into green around her pupils and waist long platinum blonde hair danced around her body. The way she held herself said aristocrat, her shoulders squared and head held high. Years of learning prepared her for this moment. Death Eaters were surrounding her, cornering her, thinking she would give up. She looked up at the voice. Gripping her wand, she felt the power she had been missing for so long; power that Daralis had put barriers on by herself, just so no one could find her. Now it was time to signal her arrival. She wanted away from the side of dark. She wanted her freedom. Most importantly, she wanted her family back, the family the Dark Lord thought she knew nothing about. The eleven inch willow wand with unicorn horn and phoenix feather core was going to grant her everything she had wanted when she found out her _master's_ plan.

"Do you all really think I'm going down without a fight?" Immediately, she flung hexes at the men around her. Shouting and bright lights invaded the area. Death Eaters were dropping like flies and Daralis was dodging every spell and curse she heard. Reaching a particular person, she smiled as she aimed the killing curse at him. He released a cry of pure fear before the spell had him crumpling to the ground and vanishing in a mist. Satisfied with her job so far, the blonde didn't hear a whispered cutting hex. She cried out when it connected with her shoulder. The thick red liquid seeped through her dark cloak. Dara turned and fired more dark curses, the very same she had felt over the sixteen years she had spent with Voldemort. She wasn't afraid, how could she be?

"Dark mistress, please just lower your wand and return with us!" Another cloaked man called out. Waving her hand, the man was soon bound and gagged. Oh, how she loved wandless and wordless magic. More hexes flew from her wand. The Death Eaters kept falling, but the pain in her shoulder was starting to catch up, making her reactions slower. Another cutting hex sliced her left side. She yelped and clutched the wound.

"The only way I'll return with you is if I'm dead!" She shouted. Pushing aside her pain, she stood, sending out more and more hexes, curses, spells, and even jinxes.

'Please, Albus, please send help!' She chanted over and over again in her mind.

….

Harry stumbled as they landed, Severus' hand stabling him. The younger raven nodded his thanks. He turned to face Draco. He could see the boy was nervous; his shoulders tense and grip tight on his wand. Lucius seemed to also notice and placed a comforting hand on his son's shoulder.

"Nothing will hurt you while I'm here, Draco." The boy smiled weakly and nodded.

"Can you find her, Sev?" Malfoy senior asked his friend. The potions master met his eyes and smirked, a mischievous glint in his eyes that quickly vanished.

"Yes, I can find her. I do know my way with point me spells. _Point me Daralis Potter-Malfoy._" He said. Harry's eyes widened as he switched his attention to Lucius. This man and his….FATHER, not his mother, had a daughter? Said man noticed the attention and smirked.

"Finally caught on have you? I can't explain now, but as soon as we have her I will." Potter nodded and glanced over to Snape.

"She's this way!" He shouted. They dashed through the woods, swerving around trees and ducking under low hanging branches. As the group got closer, they began dodging stray spells. Trees began to fall. Once out of the thick of the forest, they entered a small clearing filled with both dead and living Death Eaters. Snape and Lucius set out immediately striking the dark clothed figures as Harry and Draco ran through the crowd, trying to reach their sister.

Severus cried out the killing curse and another man fell in the veil. Lucius was close behind him, firing off simple curses and hexes to at least stun them to get to Daralis. After a few minutes, most of the Death Eaters were either unconscious, dead, tied up, or they had fled. In the middle was the one they were searching for, her thin frame was casting a long shadow across the grassy field. Lucius stared in amazement at the daughter he hadn't seen in more than nine years. Merlin, she was beautiful. She had the perfect amount of her birth father's graceful posture and the air of power from himself. Harry took a step closer and she drew up her wand in the blink of an eye. He looked her over, impressed how much they looked alike yet so different.

"I warn you…I am not afraid to kill you." She hissed out. The look in her eyes was deathly; she would definitely strike him down in a moment's notice. The-Boy-Who-Lived slid his wand into the inner pocket of his school robes and raised his hands in surrender.

"We're not here to hurt you or take you to Voldemort. My name is Harry, Harry Potter." Instantly, she lowered her wand and slipped it inside the sleeve of her cloak. Draco stepped forward next, copying Harry's actions.

"My name is Draco, Draco Malfoy. We're here to take you back to Hogwarts." Lucius stepped out from behind them with Severus in tow.

"Daralis, do you know who I am?" The young raven wizard asked. She nodded, biting her lip as if not to cry. Snape moved before everyone, his dark eyes locked on the woman standing in shock. He opened his arms to her. She gasped and hesitantly took a step forward. When he didn't move or disappear, she lunged into his arms. The potions master embraced her tightly, even lifting her from the ground when she twined her arms around his neck. When she was put down, she smiled and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"I missed you so much Severus." She spoke softly. He smiled and cupped both her cheeks, the pads of his thumbs wiping away the tears now streaming down her face.

"I missed you too. Merlin, I love you so much." He said. His voice was soft and tender as he leaned in and placed a matching kiss on her plump lips. Harry turned the other way. The fact he had a sister surprised him, but the fact his sister had a romance with Snape unnerved him. Draco, on the other hand, was speechless. This girl was his sister. That man was his godfather. Those two had an intimate relationship? The woman looked over Snape's shoulder and froze. There was a tall man with shoulder length hair so blonde it was almost white. A breath passed her lips as she pulled away from her mate's arms. Walking over to her father, she inclined her head in a respectful bow. To her surprise, she was wrapped in another pair of arms. Daralis flung her arms around his neck and sobbed. It had been nine years since she had last hugged her father. He pulled away and smiled. She had gotten taller, the top of her head right under the tip of his nose.

"It's wonderful to see you again. I just can't believe you're here." Lucius said, nuzzling the top of her head. She pulled back and smiled broadly. Lucius took in the breathtaking smile, two straight lines of pearly whites showing her absolute happiness.

"It's quite amazing that I've made it this far, don't you think?" He chuckled.

"Not at all, you are my daughter. Merlin, if only James were here. You've grown so much." He carded his fingers through the bangs covering her right eye. Daralis smiled knowingly at this.

"How about we head back to Hogwarts?" Snape asked, his dark eyes not leaving his mate. Daralis smiled, sauntering over to the potions master. She flung a hand out to Harry and Draco each, who both took the offered hands.

"Well, I'll take them with me. Severus, do you mind taking Father to the gates?" The elder raven male smirked and nodded. Daralis smiled to her brothers and nodded her head farewell to the elders in her family. She knew the minute she walked into Hogwarts, people would pounce for answers. She also knew she would have to explain a lot to Harry and Draco. Instantly, the large gates of Hogwarts towered over the siblings.

"So, are you going to tell us what happened to you? And how we're all related?" The blonde asked. Harry quickly nodded in agreement.

"What do you two know about me and our relationship?" Harry linked arms with the blonde woman and dragged her through the gates.

"Well, we know that Lucius is definitely your father. I'm also guessing that since your name is Potter-Malfoy, my dad is also yours. But, how did that even happen? I didn't even know two wizards could have a child together." Harry said. She laughed.

"Don't worry, I'll explain once Albus sees me alive and well so he can stop flaring his magic around searching for mine. He'll be intrigued to find out he'll never be able to." Harry looked at his sister in disbelief.

"You can hide your magic?" Daralis laughed, the sound high pitched and airy like bells. Draco felt all tension flow from his body at the sound. The raven watched in amusement at his expression. The female blonde walked through the gates and large oak doors of Hogwarts. Immediately, it seemed as though the castle sung from her entrance. She smiled and flicked a few strand of platinum hair back over her shoulder.

"It seems the school is happy you're back." Harry stated. Daralis chuckled.

"It would seem so, huh? I can feel her presence here. As soon as I'm done in Dumbledore's office, it seems Umbridge and I will have our reunion sooner than I thought." Her brothers wore twin looks of confusion.

"Ah, you two will find out soon enough." The young woman walked through the main halls of Hogwarts and stopped before the large gargoyle that was posted in front of a large set of wooden doors.

"Hmm…well if it isn't you again. Still don't believe I know the password? How about…Burberry sizzlers?" The gargoyle glared, but moved aside as the doors opened. Inside Albus Dumbledore along with her mate and father were sitting and talking cheerfully. The old wizard bolted from his desk. He looked over the young woman's figure. She was clad in black spaghetti strap tank top underneath a clingy quarter sleeve jacket with a pair of dark wash jeans, and a pair of black trainers, all under an open hooded black cloak.

"It's really you. You can still guess my passwords correctly too. I've always wondered how you're able to do that. Merlin, you've grown up nicely Daralis. Now, I'm sure Harry and Draco here would like to know how exactly you've come to exist so I'm going to stop rambling about. First, I do think it would be appropriate if we removed your blocks though." The old wizard moved closer to Daralis, a smile broke free across her face as she finished the healing potions that Severus had fixed for her.

"That would be really nice, but I think that we might want to wait to do that. Most of them weren't placed by the Dark Lord. I needed something to hide my power so he wouldn't get so enthused about having me as a slave. Even with my blocks, he was still impressed though, but with two legends as my fathers I think it would be expected." She replied, bowing slightly out of respect for the elder.

"Before you begin your tale, can you please tell me why, with you standing in my office, I cannot feel your magic?" Daralis laughed.

"Like a true magician, I'll never tell my secrets." She said with a wink. "Anyways, we can talk later. I think I need to tell them everything, don't you?" Albus smiled and waved his hand, signaling her to go on. Daralis turned to the others and pulled herself up on the Headmaster's desk, her legs swinging back and forth.

"You've waited long enough. Thirty years ago, two men met at Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry, determined to be rivals. James Potter was a Gryffindor who was noble and confident in his abilities, a brilliant seeker, an amazing man, and with his two pals, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, a troublemaker. Lucius Malfoy was a Slytherin who was true to his house's name. He was sly and cunning, intelligent beyond measures, a born aristocrat, few faults, and always seen with his brother in all but blood, Severus Snape. They were thought to be destined to hate each other…but that changed when they entered their sixth year. Lucius was constantly at Severus' side, protecting him from the bullying of what he thought was James. That was until one day he learned the truth."

* * *

><p><strong>( AN ) See that wasn't so bad! Anyways, please review! Any flames with be used to heat my tea. Thank you!~**


	2. History Revealed

**Surprise chapter two fast update! Love you guys so much! Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>"<em>Lucius, they're at it again down by the lake!" A third year Slytherin shouted as she entered the library. The blonde bolted from his seat and raced down the corridors. Bursting through the main doors, he was just in time to see Sirius Black raise his wand against his friend. Lucius ran as fast as he could, his long legs straining from all his running. His face paled as a stream of red light shot out from the tip of Sirius' wand. Malfoy's body stopped, bitter cold fear prickling his spine. Severus fell to the ground, a hand on his chest, but not from pain. Standing in front of Snape was a tall, slender young man with a mop of raven hair and his glasses, broken, by his feet. He fell to his knees, hand covering his coughing mouth. A bright red liquid spilled down his chin and trickled between his fingers.<em>

_Lucius darted to Severus' side, dropping to a polite kneel._

"_Are you alright?" He asked his friend. Severus glanced over to him, dark eyes lost in confusion. He simply pointed to student doubled over on the ground near them. Lucius looked up and gasped. Never in his right mind would he think that his rival would stand before his own friend's wand to protect Severus._

"_James! James, why did you do that? Remy, go call for Madam Pomfrey!" Lucius scooted over to where Sirius was patting his friend's back._

"_What was the spell you were using?" He demanded. Sirius scowled but responded anyway._

"_It was an inheritance spell. It was supposed to awaken any hidden blood in the person who the spell was pointed at. There were rumors that Severus was of vampire blood." Snape scoffed._

"_I most certainly am NOT! What does Potter have in his blood?" Sirius looked up at them and shook his head._

"_I'm sorry, but I can't say. From what I thought, he was just James Potter, a pureblood wizard. Apparently, I was wrong." James coughed harder. Blood filled the cupped palm of his hand, so dark it seemed black. The Gryffindor swayed and collapse on his side._

"_James! Please help me…I need to get him to the infirmary!" Without thinking, Lucius grasped James' unconscious body and pulled him into his arms. He took off in a run, the others right behind him. The moment he entered the infirmary, Potter was taken from Lucius, rested on a hospital bed, and inspected. Madam Pomfrey's eyes widened._

"_I never would have guessed. It must have been from his mother's side." An hour passed before he was finally stabilized. Meanwhile, Sirius was in the Headmaster's office receiving his punishment. The blonde Slytherin sat on a chair in the corner of the infirmary. He had a few questions that needed to be answered and he would wait as long as he had to for them to be answered._

_Around one in the morning, James stirred. Grunting, he wiped the sleep from his eyes and searched for his glasses blindly. A sudden hand grasped his and placed the thin metal frames in his hand. Slipping them on and opening his eyes, he gasped. Passing a hand over his eyes, his entire body went rigid._

'_Is he blind, too?' Lucius asked himself._

"_No, I'm not blind, quite the opposite actually." He removed the glasses from his face and looked up at his visitor._

"_How did you hear that, Potter?" James cocked his head to the side._

"_What do you mean? You asked me a question and I answered it." The raven responded nonchalantly._

"_No…I asked myself. I didn't say it. It was in my mind…how did you…?" Lucius asked who was still confused on what was happening._

"_I don't know. I heard you say it though." James replied sharply, growing agitated._

"_Hmm…can you hear this?"_

'_What type of inheritance do you have?' Lucius thought._

"_I guess I received some veela from my grandmother. I…" Suddenly, James stopped talking and stared at the wall._

"_You need to leave, Malfoy…please…." James clenched his hands in the sheets._

"_Potter, I want to know…" The raven headed boy turned his head and looked up at the other. His dark hazel eyes were shining bright in the moonlight without the hindrance of his usual dull glasses._

"_Please l__eave…I need to cope with this before I actually talk about it. I'm sorry…but please leave me Lucius." The blonde was taken aback by the friendly use of his name._

"_Fine, but answer me this. Why did you jump in front of that spell? It was aimed at Severus, surely you would have wanted…" The Gryffindor averted his eyes, a firm grimace on his face._

"_I would never wish harm upon Severus. A simple exchange of jokes or pranks is acceptable, that's that type of relationship we have. Sirius went too far. I couldn't allow Snape __to get hurt…it would hurt you. Now…please…just leave." Lucius nodded hesitantly and bowed his head._

"_Thank you, James." The blonde said before turning on his heels and walking out of the infirmary._

_The next day, James Potter was nowhere to be found, even absent from all classes. It continued for the next several days. Lucius, becoming frustrated that he had no one to argue with or take his anger out on, confronted the more logical of the raven's friends._

"_Lupin, where's Potter? He's been gone for days…surely he hasn't been expelled from Hogwarts?" Remus laughed softly._

"_I don't mean to disappoint you, but he's been sent away for a while. He told me that you know of his inheritance. Well, you know about veelas. James needs to be trained and told of what he has been forced into. You'd be surprised to know, his main reason for being sent away is your fault." With that, Remus stood from his spot under the tree where he was reading and dusted off the seat of his pants. Lucius stared at the blonde as he sauntered away._

"_How is it my damn fault?" He shouted out to the teen's retreating back._

…_._

"Another month passed before James returned. He had been sent to Switzerland to learn from his great grandmother, who was pure veela, exactly what was happening to him. He grew a few inches, his hair longer, and his eyes turned the signature emerald of the Potter line of the veela race. When he returned, he placed himself under a glamour charm every day, just so no one would notice. What he didn't expect was that Lucius spent the months he was gone researching veelas in the library, learning, absorbing every possible thing it had to offer." The men in the room were sitting on the edge of their seats, waiting for her to go on.

"The rest of the fall passed without another interaction between the two. The October holiday break was another learning experience for James. He was then told that veelas had specific mates and that their appearance would change only when they met them. A veela's body, after finding their mate, will grow to their final stage. So, if they were fourteen and found their mate, they would hit their puberty then and grow to their final height and things like that. Immediately, James knew exactly who his mate was and also knew it would be hell trying to get him to accept it. He forced himself to accept the fact that he was going to die before he could even graduate. Lucius had also returned home to the Malfoy Manor with several books to keep him busy. They soon grew well matched in the knowledge of veelas. It was when Gryffindor faced and won the next quidditch match against Slytherin that Lucius decided to ask James a few questions. He had asked, well more like demanded, a few of the Gryffindor players if they had seen James, all of them saying he was still in the locker room. Journeying to the locker room, he sat on one of the vacant benches and waited."

…

_Luci__us sat for what seemed like forever waiting for James to leave the shower. The faucet finally squeaked, signaling he was done. What he didn't expect was to see Potter leave the shower with a towel wrapped loosely around his slim hips and a towel rubbing his hair dry, eyes closed and humming some random tune. The lack of clothes made is obvious that James had not only grown, but filled out quite nicely. His skin was a soft gold from the days in the sun, his stomach a smooth plain of muscle compared to his own ridges, and the protruding pelvic bones making his mouth water. The raven dropped the towel when he was done with his hair on to the bench across from Lucius. The Slytherin cocked his head when James' long ink colored hair fell just under his shoulder blades. He had seen him earlier and was positive that the length wasn't nearly that long then. His back was turned to Lucius, completely oblivious to the fierce eyes scanning over his body._

"_Potter, did you enjoy your break…because it looks like you did. Did you find yourself a mate?" The blonde asked, standing from where he was sitting. Jealousy boiled in his veins. He wanted to know who could possibly have stolen James' attention away from him. James jumped and by reflex summoned his wand, pointing the tip directly at the Malfoy's neck. His eyes widened. James Potter's eyes were a dark hazel, certainly not the magnificent emerald green before him._

'_Damn it! Why did it have to be him….I didn't want to face him until—'Potter thought to himself. He lowered his wand and tucked it into the pocket of his trousers that were on the locker room bench._

"_No…I actually didn't get to enjoy a large part of my break. After being forced into my inheritance, I learned something incredible that shocked me and apparently intrigued you. Why are you so interested in who my mate is?"_

"_So you did find yourself one…" James sighed._

"_No…he found me at the beginning of the school year. It was completely shocking and yes, he does attend Hogwarts."_

"_How did you—"_

"_I can hear your thoughts, remember?" Lucius nodded. Putting barriers on his thoughts, he continued to ask more questions._

"_So…wait, you said he? Your mate is a male?" James chuckled and sat on the bench across from the other._

"_Yes, he is. Veela genetics don't care what the gender is. He's quite a character too. You know him….quite well." Lucius scratched his chin._

"_So he's in Slytherin…good taste there. Do I spend time with him daily?" James nodded._

"_Is it Severus?" The raven haired Gryffindor laughed._

"_I think he would have a stroke if I told him he was. Keep guessing, Lucius." The way James said his name sent shivers of pleasure up his spine._

"_I don't really spend time with anyone else. Are you sure I know him?"_

"_Well there is the philosophy that you never know who you truly are until you're dead." Lucius' mouth dropped indignantly._

'_His mate is me? I…how can…we're supposed to hate each other…!' James sighed and gathered his clothes into his arms. As much as he didn't want to admit it, he was hoping that Lucius would be a little more accepting._

"_I know you don't want to be and __that's fine with me. I'll live and you'll live a long life with your wife when you get married. Don't worry about it. I was planning on telling you, I just didn't think it would be so soon." Lucius shook his head and stood to catch James' wrist before he turned away completely._

"_You said you'd live if I rejected you, but…veelas are known to die if their mates reject them."_

"_You caught that, did you? I said I would live, not live a long life. Within a year of finding our mates, we must be claimed or claim them to survive. After that, they can part ways and live separate lives with the agreement of frequent social meetings, but when they mate there has to be love between them. It's kind of a fail safe for when your mate turns out to be someone you see as family, but aren't directly related to or your best friend. Something along those lines if I remember correctly. If not, the veela will still die. It's quite a painful death I've heard, but its fine with me. I always knew I wasn't going to live long." James shrugged his shoulders and carried on to a bathroom stall to change. Lucius sat back down on the bench, thinking hard. James would die if he rejected him and he couldn't simply sleep with him because he would still die. Could he bear the idea of letting Potter die on his conscious?_

_Lucius hid in the corridor, waiting for his supposed mate to leave the locker rooms. Just as he suspected, when James finally left, he looked nothing like he did when he had confronted the raven. He stood at an average height, shaggy black hair no longer than the end of his ears, __and glasses over his brown eyes. He also appeared thinner, not quite the same shapely body he had seen only minutes earlier. Lucius smirked, James was hiding the fact he had mate._

…

"Winter came quickly and Lucius had been avoiding James completely. James didn't mind. He wasn't going to force him to do something he didn't want to. It was when James' health took a turn for the worse he began to worry."

…

_It was mid-December, snow freshly covering the ground and students singing about going home for the final holidays of the current year. Lucius was in a foul mood. He had recently learned that he would not be returning to Malfoy Manor this holiday break. Instead, he was storming down the hallways looking for someone to pick a bone with. Potter…he was searching for Potter. He needed another person with spirit to pit his own against._

"_Lupin, where's Potter?" Remus sighed. It seemed every time he was enjoying the best part of his books, Malfoy interrupted._

"_The last time I saw him, he was lying on the couch in the Gryffindor common room. He wasn't feeling too well last night and he seemed worse this morning. I don't believe he'll be any fun for you today." Remus turned back to his book, becoming involved in it again._

'_Potter's ill? I wonder if he's—no…this can't be happening. I'm not going to get—I'm going to—no, I need to see him.' Lucius argued with himself._

_The halls were mostly empty, a few students either waiting to go home or saying goodbye to their friends before turning in for the day. Lucius continued down the main hallway and moving stairs before reaching the portrait of the fat lady. He stared for a moment before the painting came to life. The heavy set woman scowled at the visitor._

"_What could a Slytherin possibly want?" The blonde scoffed._

"_It seems Potter is sick. I wanted to see if he was okay."_

"_Would it matter to you? You've made the entire time he's been here hell for him. And…it seems he doesn't mind your visit." Suddenly, the portrait door swung open. Lucius walked in hesitantly, looking around for the young man he was worrying about._

'_I'm not worrying…I'm just…well,' Lucius ranted to himself._

"_You're worrying, Malfoy." Lucius looked up from his feet. On the couch, in front of the lit fireplace, was James. He was lying on his side with his back to the rest of the common room and an arm thrown over his face. Lucius felt his mouth grow dry. The fire was casting a warm light over the raven's body. Whatever skin that was exposed was practically glowing._

"_What do you want, Malfoy? I thought you wanted away from me?" Lucius sat on the plush chair across from his._

"_I heard you were sick and…"_

"_You didn't hear….you asked someone where I was. Why would you want to know?" Lucius sat up as straight as his spine would allow him. The teen's tone was unexpected. But then again, how else would someone talk when they were sick and confronted by the person sentencing him to an early death?_

"_I have to admit since you already know; I asked Remus where you were. He said you weren't well and I guess you're right. I was worried when I found out you were ill." James rolled to his back and moved his arm to over his stomach._

"_I'm fine, Malfoy. You can leave anytime you want." The blonde Slytherin stood from his seat and moved closer to the raven. Before James could protest, Lucius placed the back of his hand on the other's forehead._

"_You're definitely ill. I can tell you have a high fever and you're extremely pale." The veela male fought back the groan in the back of his throat from the contact. James swatted away his hand and pushed himself up from the couch._

"_I'm just fine, Malfoy. Go back to the snake pit, why don't you?"_

"_Why are you so defensive about me seeing you sick? Are you afraid that I'm seeing you at a weakness?"_

"_No, it has nothing to do with that! It has to do with you being my mate and the feelings my body is portraying for you! I can't control it completely and with my health collapsing, it's showing I'm dying. Malfoy, can't you see? This is the beginning of my death! You hate me. I can't mate with you and now my body is killing me. You need to leave before my control completely snaps!" Lucius looked at James. Sweat was glistening on his forehead and his eyes couldn't focus. His chest huffed from the exertion he was placing on himself. He had to admit, he really wanted to see Potter like this without his charms._

"_No, I'm not going." He stood his ground, but took a step back as he finished his thought._

_ 'I never said that I rejected you either.' James looked up at him confused._

"_What do you mean by that? Are you willing to try being friends and put this meaningless feud behind us?" Lucius stiffened his shoulders and nodded._

"_Yes, I am as long as you are." The raven smirked._

"_Well, that's great to hear, but you really need to go now." The Gryffindor portal opened to reveal Sirius and Remus. Black scowled at the blonde._

"_What the hell are you doing here, Malfoy?" Lucius opened his mouth to speak, but a soft hand was placed on his shoulder._

"_Nothing, he was just leaving." James staggered along to the door, pushing Lucius with him._

"_Goodbye, Lucius." He whispered. The blonde stood still as the portal door was closed on him. He couldn't believe it was happening. They were ridding themselves of their feud._

_Weeks passed. Lucius and James were on friendly terms, but nothing more than a handshake as a gesture of affection. Malfoy was beginning to crave to touch the other skin that wasn't on James' hand. The skin no one had seen before, touched before, or ever tasted. The tips of his fingers itched to twine with the other man's as they walked down the hall and his lips grew dry with thoughts of meeting James' lips. James was in a worse state. He was literally dying for the other's touch. He needed it, craved it._

…_._

_Soon__er than expected, it was finally time for the first quidditch game of the spring. The air was sweet and the grass was growing thick and green. James sat on his broomstick, hovering just a bit above the ground while waiting for his team to arrive._

"_James!" A voice called out to him. He looked up to see a young woman with reddish brown hair and green eyes._

"_Lily, how are you today?" As she walked closer, a look of concern grew across her face._

"_Are you alright, James? You look pale and green around your cheeks." She placed a hand on his forehead, but shrugged._

"_You don't have a fever." He swatted away her hand and chuckled._

"_I'm just nervous. I haven't played in a while because I was sick. Nothing is going to make me miss this game!" He said proudly. Lily laughed and nudged his shoulder._

"_Hey, look who came to watch your ass in your tight pants…" James' face heated at the comment. To the left was Lucius walking into the first row of the Slytherin quidditch stands. James smiled before shaking his head. He leaped off of his broom quickly, not giving himself enough time to react to the heavy wave of dizziness. Lily caught his arm and leaned him against the wall._

"_Are you sure you can play today?" She asked again. He nodded, waving her concern off._

"_I'm fine."_

_Finally, the game was beginning. All players mounted their brooms and rose into the air. James gripped the handle tightly and focused on the team before him. It was the game everyone had been cheering and raving for, Slytherin versus Gryffindor. Being the seeker, all he had to do was pay attention to where the golden snitch was going, simple, right? Madam Hooch blew her whistle and once again said the sportsmanship vows. The players nodded and she blew her whistle again, this time releasing the snitch with it. It disappeared instantly. James tightened his hands again and shot off high into the sky. The other seeker watched intently, knowing James would probably be the first to see it. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see that Gryffindor already had twenty points. His captain smiled and waved to him. James nodded and returned his attention looking for the snitch._

_Lucius himself was looking for the snitch too. He glanced over his shoulder to see Severus settling down behind him. With a smile, he t__urned to his friend._

"_I thought you said you weren't going to come, especially since I'm not even supporting our house?" Lucius questioned in an amused tone. His playfulness declined when he saw the look in the raven's dark eyes._

"_What's wrong?"_

"_No, you're right. I wasn't planning on attending. It was when I had left you in the main hall and headed into the dorms, I overheard something you might want to know. Our captain told Bedlington to knock the competition off his broom. Do you know who his competition is?" The blonde's eyes bulged in realization._

"_No…..James….the match already started. He might be too focused to even hear me." Severus placed a hand on his friend's shoulder._

"_I've been reading about his blood. Just think about him falling from his broom. He'll realize something is wrong." Lucius nodded in un__derstanding. Turning back to the match, he searched through the clouds, fear rising in the pit of his stomach._

_James guided his broom high over the stadium. He had just seen the snitch, but as quick as it came, it was gone. He could feel his veela trying to signal that his mate was trying to talk to him, but he just pushed it off. It was probably something about Slytherin being the winners. He knew the Slytherin seeker was close behind him, even if he couldn't see him. A flash of gold caught his eye. Instantly, he zoomed off after it. He could hear the snitch's tiny wings flapping. Bedlington was suddenly directly by his side, a devious smirk on his face. Reaching out his hand, the Gryffindor could feel the wind the snitch was creating. His opponent crashed hips with him, throwing off his balance. Grabbing his broom stick, he steadied himself again. If this was how it was going to be played, at least he was going down with the snitch in his hand._

"_He can't hear me. I know he can't." Lucius exclaimed. Severus hummed in response._

"_I suppose he learned to cancel out your emotions from his. In a match like this, you could understand why he would want all his attention on the game." Lucius looked back at him, confused about what he was talking about._

"_Veelas can read their mate's minds naturally. It's a safety technique to warn the veela of any danger threatening his mate or to simply make sure their mate is happy. He can also zero in on your emotions. If you are upset, the same emotion can be reflected to him. It can even go as far as if you are in pain, he can feel it too, but it tends to much worse because he is always taking away your pain. Remember when you were told he had gone away to get help? I guess whoever helped him managed to teach him how to control his powers and even block you from his." Severus explained. The blonde Slytherin nodded once again, but his eyes were glued to the match. What would happen if James fell from that height? Dying seemed highly possible._

_James veered to the left, dodging another side attack from Bedlington._

'_This is it.' He thought. Taking a deep breath, the raven player lunged forwa__rd with his arm stretched out. Bedlington took his final hit, pushing James forward. The snitch fit perfectly in his palm while his broom slipped from under him. To him, it felt so nice to free fall down to the ground. The wind whipped his hair back and his fake glasses were long gone. The ground seemed to be very eager to meet him, considering how fast it was coming up._

_Lucius swore his heart stopped the minute he saw James lunge forward off his broom just to catch the snitch. Adam Bedlington simply smiled and fell back to admire what he had done. Gryffindor might have won, but this would probably be the last match they did without James. Jumping to his feet he called out to Madam Hooch. The white haired women turned to look his way, but stopped when she noticed one of her athletes falling. She shot out on her broom immediately, racing against time and gravity to catch him before James could break his neck on the ground. It was when large white, feathery appendages appeared behind him, she stopped._

* * *

><p><em><strong><strong>_**(A/N) So yea, there's a little of the back story. I wanted this chapter to more or less serve as a thank you to those who have added me to their alerts. I would personally thank you on here, but I'm saving that for reviews! So review people! Please and thank you! ...don't make me beg. :( **


	3. Coming Together

**Hello again! Well this is just continuing with more of Daralis' history. The next chapter is when things start to take action so keep reading! Enjoy!**_  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>It seemed as if the entire world froze in its place. One minute James was falling, the next…he had two large white feathered wings supporting his weight and gently carrying him down. Everyone watched in amazement as James' hair grew half a foot and his body stretched. Severus was on his feet next to Lucius, simply speechless.<em>

"_Are those….wings?" Lucius asked._

"_Potter has wings? Well, I'm rather not surprised. He is indeed powerful enough to have the ability to summon wings." Severus scoffed. Lucius felt his heart sink. Why wasn't James getting up and laughing? Why was he just lying there, almost...lifeless? _

_After regaining her thoughts, Madam Hooch soared across the field on her broom to get to James. The moment her feet touched the ground, she tossed the broom to the side and knelt next to the young raven. The white haired women rolled him to his back and placed her index finger and middle finger on the pulse point under his ear. The entire crowd was quiet, waiting for some kind of response. The witch slowly brought her hand away from his neck and to her heart. Lucius felt himself shaking in anticipation. A simple fall couldn't kill the renowned James Potter, right?_

'_Please don't take him away from me.' The platinum blonde begged to some unknown force. His eyes never left the sight on the field, medical witches appearing from St. Mungos and Madam Pomfrey scurrying around trying to get the others to gently pick the young wizard up without ruffling his new wings. Lucius darted from the stands, trailing behind them. Once in the infirmary, James was placed on a bed and the curtain was drawn by a medi-witch. Lucius could only stare as the off-white fabric swallowed up the scene before him. He felt the bubbling of a scream in his throat when a comforting hand was placed on his shoulder. Glancing from the corner of his stormy gray eyes, he saw a thin young man with an angular face and dirty blonde hair._

"_It'll be okay, Lucius. James is strong. Something like this couldn't bring him down." Remus explained with a comforting smile on his face. Another wizard walked in from the main hall._

"_Yeah, so go ahead and retreat back to the snake pit. Snape is waiting for you in the hallway anyways. He'll be fine." Sirius added as he walked passed and tapped Poppy on her shoulder. The elderly witch turned and allowed for Sirius to go behind the curtain. Sighing, Lucius looked back to Remus and nodded._

"_Just go and rest Lucius. Trust us, James will be fine. I've seen him battle things worse than a fall from a broom." Lupin said, smiling. The blonde nodded again and walked into the halls to meet up with his brother in all but blood._

_Remus watched him leave before he went to join Sirius. His soft hazel eyes looked over his friend lying pale and helpless in the bed. A dark burgundy quilt had been pulled up to cover him up to his waist. He was still in his quidditch uniform; the shirt obviously tattered in the back from the force that the wings had sprouted out with. Said wings were still visible, lying limp against the bed spread._

"_How is he, Madam Pomfrey?" The brunette haired woman sighed as she finished helping the other young man move another chair over for the blonde._

"_He's stable at the very least, but his heart rate is very low. I believe it has to do with him not mating yet. Mr. Black, Mr. Lupin…James is dying." She explained. Sirius heard Remus' sharp intake of breath and looked back at his friend. His eyes held tears and he could almost see him beginning to shake. They took in his new appearance. His long locks of charcoal black were free around his shoulders and his body was still exposing his true strength. Poppy waved her wand over the young wizard. Sirius and Remus watched as his true form was enveloped in the body they were used to._

"_I think he would appreciate it if I restored his glamour he's worked rather hard to keep." She explained._

"_Madam Pomfrey, do you mind leaving us for a few minutes please?" She nodded and headed back into her small office. Sirius sat in one of the infirmary chairs and tugged on the dirty blonde's hand. Remus glanced down and blinked, tears falling free. The greasy haired raven opened his arms and pulled his friend into his lap. Remus sobbed freely into his boyfriend's school cloak._

"_It'll be okay, Moony." Sirius cooed._

"_But Sirius, Malfoy will never accept James. We're going to lose him and…" Remus started but was interrupted by a soft pair of lip skimming against his own pink flesh._

"_Please calm down, love. Prongs will be fine. He's just not feeling well at the moment. I'm sure the Malfoy will realize he's being a bastard for making James wait this long and finally admit he's in love. I mean have you seen the way they look at each. Malfoy practically looks like he's going to jump James' bones. I bet it's his dumb 'Malfoy Pride' that is the only thing keeping him back." Sirius smiled as Remus stopped crying._

"_I just don't want to lose him." Remus said._

"_I don't either, love. I don't either." He replied and pulled his boyfriend tight against his chest._

"_So, when were you two planning on tell me you got together?" A voice asked from the bed. Instantly, Remus stood from his seat on Sirius' lap and began scratching the back of his neck sheepishly. Sirius handed James his wired framed glasses with a smile._

"_We were going to tell you, but then the veela situation showed up and you were busy learning what to do, and Lucius was giving you problems, so we were giving you our support, and…" The werewolf ranted until he was once again pulled down onto Sirius' lap and his mouth was ravished by the other's. Pulling away, Remus' face had turned a bright crimson._

"_Well, now you know. Do you have any objections?" James shook his head and began to laugh. Suddenly, he grabbed his side and hissed in pain. Remus jumped up and was immediately at his friend's side, Sirius following his every step._

"_Are you okay, James?" Sirius asked. James let out an airy sigh as he relaxed back into the bed._

"_My entire back hurts. All I remember is catching the snitch and falling…and then nothing, just waking up to see you two snogging." He explained. Remus and Sirius shared a look. How could they tell him about the wings still visibly sprouting from his back? The greasy haired raven moved his boyfriend back over to one of the plastic clinic chairs while he took a seat on the edge of the bed. Clearing his throat, he looked James in the eye._

"_As you remember, you had reached out for the snitch and Bedlington gave you an extra push which led to you falling from your broom. Well, Madam Hooch immediately tried to help you. She was clearly going to make it in time when something made her stop. Why don't you pat yourself on the back?" James was taken aback by the order. With a look of confusion, James reached his arm over his shoulder and proceeded to touch his shoulder blade. He gasped when his fingertips didn't meet soft skin stretched over bone and muscle. Instead, he felt a hard spine covered in small feathers that grew larger as his hand moved further down. James gently caressed the feathery objects before he started grasping and pulling at them, trying to see if they were actually real. Remus and Sirius watched with identical expressions of desolation. Suddenly, James ripped back the blankets and darted across the room to reach the floor length mirror. His mouth dropped open in shock. Two large angelic wings stood out from his now destroyed quidditch uniform. The raven ripped the remaining fabric of his shirt off and turned enough to see exactly where the feather met his skin. He focused on trying to extend them. They moved slowly due to it being their first time free. His wings spread to be about ten feet from tip to tip. Sighing, he pulled them to his back and turned to his friends. Sirius stood and placed a hand on his shoulder._

"_Do you know why they showed?" Remus asked, still sitting on the other side of the room. James shook his head._

"_No, I didn't even know that veelas could have wings. It seems like I'll be spending time in the library again." They all turned their attention to Madam Pomfrey as she walked into the room._

"_I suggest that you three hurry and head back to the Gryffindor common rooms. Curfew is only half an hour away." She explained. The young men nodded, Sirius waving his hand to beckon his boyfriend to his side. James turned back to the mirror and stared. He had wings….large, pure white wings emerging from his shoulder blades._

"_Are you coming?" The werewolf had turned back to ask. The raven looked up, startled._

"_Yea…I'm coming." He replied. James sighed as he picked up the pieces of his quidditch jersey and placed them in a trash bin. He felt awkward roaming around the school halls half nude. Sirius laughed at his friend's uncomfortable expression. Remus only shook his head in dismay. It had been too warm to wear a cloak earlier; therefore he didn't have one to offer his friend. Black and Lupin took to walking in front of James, while he traveled a bit behind. It was when they turned the corner that they found trouble. Remus walked directly into one Severus Snape who was always in the company of Lucius Malfoy._

"_Watch where you are treading, Lupin." Severus said through clenched teeth. Lucius was staring off, barely paying any attention until his brother in all but blood subtly jabbed his side. Looking up, he noticed a half dressed James Potter standing behind his friends with his newly acquired wings folded against his back. His fingers twitched in anticipation. The long expanse of honey golden skin was calling out for him to lick and nip, a pair of dusky nipples screaming to be suckled, and he could imagine it would be even better without the other under his intricate web of glamour charms. The blonde could only imagine his mate's true face drowned in pleasure while he begged for more. This had to stop. He had to tell him._

"_James, may I have a word with you?" Lucius asked politely, gesturing with his hand that they would part from the group. Sirius went to open his mouth, but Remus squeezed his wrist in warning. James looked from his friends to his mate and nodded his head. The animagus and werewolf parted so that Malfoy could get to James. Taking the smaller one's hand, Lucius steered them towards an empty class by the dungeons. After he had stepped into the room, he placed a locking and silencing charm on the room. Once settled inside, Lucius could only stare._

"_Will you please drop your glamour charms?" The aristocrat asked. James cocked his head to the side before doing what he had been asked. After all, how could he say no to his mate? With a wave of his hand, James' shaggy black hair fell just below his shoulders in thick waves, he grew another four inches, his skin glimmered in the moon light, and his hazel eyes suddenly faded away and revealed a gorgeous emerald green. He looked purely angelic, the wings just added to the quality. James couldn't stand just sitting there. He yearned to touch the other, to let him claim his slender body. James leaned back against one of the tables. Lucius took a step forward, smirking when James didn't even flinch. He continued to move closer, until there were only a few inches separating their bodies. Reaching out, the platinum blonde plucked the wire framed glasses from the other's face._

"_As I recall, these aren't necessary." The blonde said. The veela smiled._

"_Not at all, they're merely a prop." He responded._

"_I haven't been quite honest with you James. I haven't even been honest with myself. You see, I've found myself attracted to you in ways I can't control. Since I'm your mate, we both know that it's not the veela allure causing this either. I wish to extend to you an invitation…to be my lover." Malfoy explained._

"_You really want to mate with me? I thought you…" James started. Lucius placed a finger on the raven's lips to hush him._

"_I don't wish to simply mate with you, I wish to claim you, make love to you. And no, I'm not doing this because you're clearly dying. I want this, James."_

"_How did you know that? I mean, my friends just found out earlier." James inquired._

"_I can feel it. I can feel the pain you do now, like a gaping hole weighing heavy in my chest. I can feel it because I finally accepted that I love you, James." The raven's eyes widened._

"_Well, come over here and prove it." The veela said with a seductive grin._

"_Gladly," Lucius whispered as he pulled the other into a passion filled kiss._

…_.._

"We obviously know what happened after that night considering I'm sitting here and Dad didn't die later that year." Daralis finished. Harry was stunned, but still confused.

"But, what happened after that? If Father mated with James, then how did Potter's mom get pulled in? I mean, Pot—Harry is her and James' son." Draco said, taking the words right out of Harry's mouth.

"Well, later that year, Lucius was forced not only into a marriage with Narcissa Black by his parent's decision, but he was also forced to don the Dark Mark." Subconsciously, Lucius fingered his left forearm.

"James and Lucius agreed that it wouldn't tear them apart no matter what. It was before graduation that James began to experience morning sickness. He knew he couldn't tell Sirius or Remus, so he turned to his only female friend…Lily Evans. She immediately identified it as a sign of pregnancy, but as a precaution, they made a trip to Madam Pomfrey. There she explained how a male pregnancy is rare and only caused from true love." Harry watched as Lucius smiled fondly at the woman before him. Severus had transfigured an extra chair so he could sit next to his loved one.

"Graduation finally passed. And seven months later, James would produce a daughter with blonde hair and blue eyes. Lucius spent as much time as he could with his mate without making his new wife suspicious, claiming he was doing work for the Dark Lord. It went like this for five years. James had asked Lily to help him raise his daughter, for he was somewhat clueless as to what went into care taking. The little girl had grown and clearly showed signs of being an extremely talented witch. One day, Lucius arrived at his mate's house in distress."

…

"_Hurry James, hide Daralis! The Dark Lord is coming!" Before James could even move a muscle, the front door was blasted from its hinges. In came a man with sickly skin and a snake-like face wearing a long black cloak. James stood, his young daughter pulled tight against his chest. With his free hand, he pulled his wand from his pant pocket and readied himself into a defensive state._

"_You think you're brave enough to defeat me? I'll have to fix that." He whipped out his wand and aimed it directly at the James' chest. Shouting the Cruciatus curse, James fell to his knees, but fired back. Lucius searched his robes for his wand, not finding it; he began throwing anything he could at his supposed Lord. Voldemort shouted and release his hold on James when a lamp suddenly made contact with his skull. James stood and threw several cutting hexes at the man. Lucius ducked out of the way as the Dark Lord had quickly placed a shield around his self to deflect any items thrown. Turning his attention back to James, he smiled as the man gently placed his daughter on the ground to get his advantage back. Unfortunately as he went to stand up, he felt a piercing pain slap his back. His entire body fell to the ground, stunned. He could hear his daughter cry as the man moved closer._

"_No!" Lucius cried. Voldemort quickly flung a binding spell back. The blonde suddenly found himself entangled in several strands of thickly braided rope. Both men could only watch as the small girl was throw over his shoulder and carried away._

"_Thank you for donating your lovely daughter as an apprentice. She'll be a fine addition." Voldemort laughed manically as he disappareted on spot._

…_._

"It was from there I was taken. Voldemort soon began to dish out a strict punishment on Lucius for his disobedient behavior. He couldn't leave his own home without the Dark Lord knowing when and where he was going. This caused for a lack of interaction between James and himself. They were still able to firecall one another, but rarely due to Lady Malfoy's presence." Daralis said while her fingers absently twisted the ends of her hair.

"The months began to fly by. I remember only a little of being five and such in Voldemort's lair. Every day I was trained on how exactly I should flick my wrist with certain spells. Potion brewing was a must. I soon excelled in the subject. I never asked where my family was. I just locked away the memory of my two fathers so if I ever met them again, I would know. He was so enthused with my advancement he kept teaching me, and teaching me. He wanted me to become his apprentice as the Dark Lord. In case he fell, I was to rise. Well, I had other plans. I would learn and train only to escape when I finally got the chance. I was surprised when he brought me to a Death Eater's meeting. All these men in woman were draped in dark robes and masks. They bent to his every demand. He was planning a raid of some type on this small family as soon as he had enough power. I missed who he was talking about, but a tall man stepped forward. He lowered his mask and all I saw was a reflection of my own face. I clawed my arms in an attempt not to run to his side. My father was a Death Eater. I was so mad when I found out, but he seemed not to behave like the others. He asked a few questions about what they would need to do for him. Voldemort answered and they were sent off. The Dark Lord stood from his throne and knelt next to me and said, 'That will be where you stand one day, only you will be my right hand lady.' I could only nod."

"Due to his status, Lucius was urged to have an heir. He was hesitant to have another child, and especially with someone who wasn't his soul mate." She explained.

…...

_Three years had passed. It was late, almost three in the morning when James heard a soft voice calling his name. The warmth in his heart told him who it was immediately._

"_Lucius? The raven haired veela called out. Stepping into the living area, James sank to his knees in front of the fire._

"_James, it's so nice to see you well." The blonde replied._

"_I miss you, Luc. I don't know what to do with myself anymore." The raven said, laughing cruelly to himself._

"_You'll need to be strong for me, Love. I miss you too. I really need to inform you that, by request of my Father, I have to produce an heir." Lucius swallowed hard as James' smiling face fell._

"_Now, James, please listen. I don't wish to have a child with the bitch of a woman. I wish to hold you again and forever, but under these circumstances, I cannot. I..." James held up a hand to silence him._

"_Lucius, I do understand. As a pureblood, it is your duty to carry on your lineage. Unless we can find...Daralis," James took a deep breath, "you will need to have an heir. Please Lucius, have your heir. I don't want to be the reason you cannot remain attached to your family." The blond felt a cold hand grip his heart as tears fell freely down the raven's soft cheeks and glistened from the fire._

"_I just find it ironic. I was going to ask you something along the same lines. Lily wants a child. I offered to be the father for her, but not in the means of a physical relationship. She agreed to take part in an insemination spell. I want her to be happy with a child, Luc. Is that okay?" He asked, wiping his tears._

"_It's perfectly fine, Love. I want you to be happy. It makes me incredibly joyous knowing you are saving your body for me only. I'm sorry I cannot do the same for you." He responded._

"_I love you, Lucius. I really do. I hop__e the day will come where we can hold each other once more."_

"_As do I, James. I love you so much." With that, they ended their firecall. James fell back and pulled his knees to his chest, silent tears escaping from his green orbs._

* * *

><p><strong>A sad little ending, I know, but it's worth it! Keep on the look out for the next chapter. Review please? Just so I'll know someone is actually reading this... <strong>


	4. Freedom

**Hello again everyone! I hope those of you who are actually reading are enjoying this. I really wouldn't know. Anyways, here's the next chapter, ENJOY!~**

* * *

><p>"Months later, both women were far along in their pregnancy. Narcissa Malfoy gave birth to a healthy baby boy named Draco Lucien Malfoy in early June. Lucius welcomed the child into his arms without hesitation. Lily and James were acknowledged as married in order to give birth to a son without the hardships of him being a bastard child. In late July, Lily graciously delivered a son by the name Harry James Potter. At this time I was a little over nine years old. The Death Eater meetings started to become more frequent. Their plan was finally falling into place. I also finally learned who they were planning to raid. A small family with a father, mother, and a newborn child. They had their sights on the Potter family. I almost felt my heart stop. Potter, James Potter, was my father. The one they gave birth to me. Thankfully, Lucius was kept away from the attack. The Dark Lord knew of their connection. "<p>

"A few more months passed and I finally had my magic in full swing at the age of ten. The raid on Godric's Hollow was to happen on October thirty-first. When the Death Eater's were informed of whom, when, and where they were planning on attacking, Lucius was held hostage in Voldemort's lair." The blonde woman took a deep breath before continuing. The potion's master reached a hand out to her knee and squeezed it comfortingly. The eldest Malfoy in the room was staring blankly at her, taking in all the information.

"October finally came and so did the night of the attack. The entire lair was empty except for Lucius chained to a wall in the dungeons. A soon as everyone left, I ran to his side with several healing potions and food. When he saw me, he spat in my direction. I lowered my hood and smiled at him. I introduced myself as I wandlessly released him from the wall. He ran to me and wrapped me tightly in his arms. After I healed the wounds on his wrists and fed him, I heard the sound of the Death Eaters arriving back in the main room. My father stood and waited for me to chain him again. I did as expected and ran out into the meeting room. It was chaos. Everyone was screaming about something or another, a few patted me on my back with condolences. One Death Eater stood and hushed the room."

…...

_"My friends, tonight was a night of not only gain, but loss. James Potter and Lily Potter are no more!" Daralis raised a hand to her chest as air flew from her lungs._

_ "Alas, their son still thrives. The mere child took down our Lord. But little does the Wizarding World know he will rise again!" The Death Eater's cheered and sang. The girl stumbled away to the dungeons and relayed the news to her father. They both cried for their losses that night._

_ …..._

"When I reached the age of eleven, I received my first Hogwart's letter. With the help of a house elf, all my supplies were bought and readied for me. I was going to Hogwarts. The same school I knew that had a Death Eater as a potions master, but I knew he was a spy. I knew I had to go to him for help." She said.

…...

_The Hogwarts Express pulled up to the station and the students filed out. The booming sound a hairy man took them by surprise. Before them stood a man, maybe eight or nine feet tall, with bushy black hair and beard. He wore rags and smelled of wild animals._

"_Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. My name is Hagrid. All first years, please follow me." He said in a deep baritone voice. Daralis grabbed her trunk and pulled in onto the cart they were instructed to before she went to join the others on a large canoe. As they sailed across the black water, a tremendous castle came into view. It stood on high cliffs of rocks and was surrounded by hills of green, thick forests. She sat quietly and watched the students around her take in the scenery. They were happy and had several friends, but she was alone and didn't even know how to say hello. They finally reached the main land again and were ushered by a woman who introduced herself as Professor McGonagall, master of Transfiguration and Head of Gryffindor house. The students walked through the Great Hall and moved into the dining area where they stood in a giant mob before the Head Table._

"_The feast will begin in a moment. We first must welcome our new arrivals and complete the sorting ceremony. We will go in alphabetical order, starting with Abigail Ariath." The Transfiguration Professor explained. As called, a girl with curly black hair and fair skin stood and walked to the stool. An old, worn hat was placed upon her head. After a few seconds, the hat shouted out 'RAVENCLAW!' One of the tables flew in cheers and applause. More names were called and separated. Daralis stood waiting for her name, knowing her last name would be changed. Her blue eyes looked over the Head Table. She was shocked when her eyes locked with a man who had black hair reaching just below his ears and dark eyes._

"_Severus Snape," She mumbled under her breath._

"_Dara Riddle," McGonagall called out. Daralis gasped as the voice called out to her. Said girl moved through what was left of the first years and sat herself upon the wooden stool. Her whole body tensed as the sorting hat was placed upon her long hair. The hat seemed to be contemplating something._

"_**You are destined for greatness, young one. You have a pure heart and courage to match it, Gryffindor would suit you nicely. Ravenclaw wouldn't be a bad place either with the knowledge you hold. Hufflepuff, well not for you. You will do great things in Gryffindor." **__The girl began to plead with the hat for Slytherin._

"_**You want be placed in Slytherin? You excel in potions and your magical ability is quite high, but you're more of a Gryffindor, dear. Well, you might give it a better reputation." **__The hat went silent for a moment before shouting out, "SLYTHERIN!" The table at the far end began to clap and cheer, some even stomping their feet in excitement. Daralis stood from the stool and straightened her skirt before heading over to the dining table, but not without looking back at the Potions Professor. She wasn't surprised this time to find his eyes once again watching her every move. Daralis smirked as she sat down. The feast commenced as soon as the school population was done singing the Hogwarts school song. As the rest of the night moved on, they were lead to their rooms by the Potions master where he explained to them where his private quarters were in case there was an emergency, and only if there was an emergency. He left with his robes billowing behind him. The other students journeyed into their assigned dorms without a question._

_Daralis wrung her hands before deciding it was now or never. She needed to see her dad. She pushed open the portrait and poked her head out. The halls were clear; most of the paintings were going to sleep as well. The blonde slipped out and sprinted down the hall, further into the dungeons. Arriving before a portrait of Salazar Slytherin, she proceeded to knock._

_Inside, Severus Snape was pacing like mad. He knew it had to be her. That was not Dara Riddle, but more like Daralis Potter-Malfoy. He watched her be born. He knew it was her. But what if she didn't know who she was? How could he tell her without scaring her? And James? How could she be told her father was dead? A sudden knock at his door startled him. It was light, obviously made by a small hand._

"_Oh great, another student already homesick." He hissed, scowling at the door. Pulling back on his outer robes, Snape opened the portrait door. Before him stood a slender figure with long platinum blonde hair and stunning pools of blue. She smiled sweetly up at him, and waited to be allowed in. Looking in her eyes, Severus knew there was something going on. He moved aside to allow her in. Daralis stood tall before the fire._

"_What is it that you seek?" He asked, covering his pure curiosity with his normal amount of hate. She smirked at him._

"_Please Severus, we both know what I want." She said. For a moment, he was wondering whether or not she truly was going to be the next Dark Lord._

"_Remind me, why don't you." He replied. Daralis motioned for him to sit. Snape did as he was told, his onyx eyes not leaving her for a second. As soon as he was comfortable, Daralis smiled broadly and hopped into his lap. The action left him breathless._

"_Can you call my father for me, Severus? I think it's been awhile since I've seen him." The blonde asked, a broad smile on her face. This was the little girl he once knew. The one that would cling to his leg and laugh when he tried to walk, the one who pulled his and Lily's hair, the one who made his wand disappear before she could even walk. His arms tightened around her, embracing the little girl her missed so dearly._

"_We should firecall your father right away. I'm so happy to see you again, Daralis." He said, setting her down. Walking over to his fireplace, he stuck his head into the fire and called for Lucius._

_At the manor, the blonde Death Eater was looking over his one year old son lovingly. Draco Lucien Malfoy, he was a little angel playing with the blocks, well more like throwing them across the floor just to go pick them up and do it again. The sound of someone calling him brought him out of his thoughts and to his feet._

"_Severus?" He question._

"_Yes, you old fool. Now get your arse over here. I have someone you've been dying to see." He explained before leaving the fire. Lucius called for a house elf to watch his son so he could floo to Hogwarts. He appeared from the fire looking as aristocratic as they come until his eyes met those of turquoise. His signature cane fell from his grip as he rushed to pick up the twelve year old girl. He could not only feel the warmth of her tears collecting on his shoulder, but his own flowing down his hollow cheeks as he crushed her body to his._

"_Oh Merlin, Daralis. Thank you, Severus." The professor smiled before leaving the father and daughter to their little reunion._

_As Severus walked down the hall, he examined his hand. When Daralis had touched him, it felt as if his body was alive. He shook his head, clearly imagining things. But then he stopped what if veela was very pronounced in her, unlike James? Then the reason would be that...Daralis had a mate and his name was none other than Severus Snape._

…_..._

"It continued like that for the next few years at Hogwarts. Every week I would meet with Professor Snape and my father would join us. Right before my sixth year, there was talk of the Dark Lord rising from his fall. I didn't understand how this could happen. Summer ended quickly and soon I was back on the Hogwarts Express. I was nervous and so excited to see my father. Over the summer, my height had shot up to its finally peak, my hair had grown down to my waist, and I finally filled out if you know what I mean. The only thing that worried me was that my eyes weren't the soft turquoise I was used to. They were ice blue that faded into a sea foam green. I didn't have anyone to tell me what happened or explain that I had a type of creature inheritance." Daralis yawned and stretched before hopping off the desk and plopping into the snarky Potions master's lap. Harry and Draco gaped at the scene while Lucius smiled warmly at the two. He knew when she was born Daralis would be a heartbreaker, but the fact that she ended up with his closest friend made him feel more comfortable. As long as they didn't mention a sex life of any kind! The two teens just weren't used to seeing their once greasy git of a professor be turned into emotional putty by one person.

"It wasn't even a month after school started that I began to experience these feelings. Every time I got too close to Severus, my body would sing for him, beg for him, and crave his touch. It was becoming too hard to control and so I went to the infirmary to make sure I wasn't under a spell or losing my mind. Madam Pomfrey was the only other person who knew of Lucius and James being my parents. She bursted out laughing after I told her my symptoms. At first I was offended, but when she calmed down she explained, in a detailed way, how my father was a veela and what I was experiencing was my body telling me who my mate was. I was a wreck. How was I supposed to tell not only my teacher, but close friend that he was my mate? Well, let's just say, I took the very Malfoy like route." Daralis explained, rubbing the back of her neck sheepishly. She could feel the rumbling of Severus' chest from suppressing laughter.

"Very blunt, indeed. I was no different though. After I felt the connection in our magic, I read up a little more on veelas. It turned out I was right. It was the signaling of mates. I began to think about how I was going tell her. I thought it awkward that I was destined to be with my brother in all but blood's daughter, but how could I resist the absolute charm of a veela, let alone a Malfoy? I grew to understand why she began avoiding me. I was at least twenty years older than her, and not the most handsome man around either. I could feel it though, the pull of a veela and a mate. "Severus said, his hands wrapping Daralis tight into his embrace. The blonde rolled her eyes and placed a hand on his his cheek to make him look at her.

"You are the most handsome man I have ever met. Nothing will change that, Sev." She whispered sweetly.

…...

"_Severus, I need to talk to you." Daralis said. At the age of seventeen, the young blonde was someone whose body demanded to be looked at. She had a tall and slender frame, skin like silk, long platinum blonde hair that always fell freely around her, a perfectly sized chest, and a pert arse. He could barely control himself from grabbing her on the spot. Severus stood from the desk in his office and offered the seat before it to her. She smiled tightly, nervous about something. He then cast a silencing charm around the room so no one could hear their discussion._

"_How can I help you today, Daralis?" The Potions Professor asked. The blonde teen sighed heavily and clutched the edge of the chair. Her eyes suddenly swung up to meet with Snape's._

"_You know my father is a veela. Well, as said, I am more of James than Lucius personality wise. Severus, I know this is weird and sudden and unexpected and-" The Professor's laugh cut her off._

"_Dara, I already know. I was waiting until you wanted to tell me. I wasn't about to force you into anything." The veela smiled and stood from her chair. The next moment, Severus found himself a lap full of a very excited blonde. Her arms twined around his next and pulled him close._

"_Merlin, I've been dying to do this." She said as she nuzzled his cheek and took a deep breath of air from the crook of his neck. Severus chuckled at the sensation._

"_You do understand that I want to wait until I've graduated, right?" Severus smiled._

"_I understand completely. But since we are mates, I don't think there is anything wrong with...simply kissing is there?" Snape asked, pulled his head back to look into her eyes. A wave of crimson washed over her cheeks._

"_Of course not," She replied. Severus chuckled again and locked her lips with hers. It was not demanding, not passionate, but tender and sweet. Daralis whimpered as her veela instinct kicked in. Her tongue rolled over Severus' bottom lip, asking politely for entrance. Who was he to ignore this?_

…_..._

"It was in early October we finally were together. I would be eighteen before that December and we decided to consummate our relationship and future marriage during the winter holidays. Unfortunately, we never made it to them." Daralis said with sigh, her right hand rubbing the top of her other hand absent mindedly.

"When we arrived here, I could feel Dolores Umbridge's presence. She was the reason I was sent back into the ranks of the Death Eaters. She called me out during class and gave me detention. I thought nothing of it; I mean she said I was going to write some lines. I didn't know exactly what she planned. When I reached her office that night, she sat me down at a desk and supplied me with a sheet of parchment and quill with a black feather." The blonde continued.

"I know that quill," said Harry, his right hand covering his left.

"It takes what you write and carves it into your skin. She had me do the same when I tried to warn everyone of Voldemort's return." He finished.

"Yea, that's definitely what it does. She told me to write the phrase 'I will obey' until in sunk in. I asked for ink and she laugh and said I wouldn't need it. So, I wrote it once, then twice, but when I started on my third line my left hand felt as if it were on fire. I watched in complete horror as the same elegant script was etched into my hand." Severus reached for her left hand and stared at the word shaped scars that once split her skin open.

"It's humiliating, isn't it? She had me write ' I must not tell lies'. Then she had me write 'I will not break rules' and it appeared on my left hand. Every time I see her, or hear of her, it's like the scar it mocking me." Harry explained. The raven felt Draco pull his hand into his over to him. The blonde teen's fingers traced the scar in shock.

"I've heard of a blood quill, but I never thought a teacher would stoop as low as that to use one." The young Malfoy said absentmindedly.

"I had never felt something so painful in my life. It wasn't even the pain of the words tearing into my skin, it was what it said. She knew how I would react to the word obey. I dropped the quill and stood. I said good night and left. But, I didn't know what was waiting for me. I didn't know that was the last day I would see my mate. I didn't know that my freedom would end that night. Umbridge doesn't work for the ministry; she works for the Dark Lord. She informed them of my progress as a veela, that I had found my mate and I was learning how to control the advancement of my powers. They were all too eager to bring me back and train me to be brought up as the next Lord Voldemort. But, they didn't know that I would use the training to my advantage." Daralis paused and pulled her wand from the holster on her thigh.

"During my time there, I wasn't allowed to hold my wand as I do here. I would walk into a windowless room and a Death Eater would follow me in. He locked the door and charmed it so I couldn't get out unless he let me. Then he would give me my wand. We trained for hours with new spells, hexes, curses, charms, transfigurations and dueling one another. He would then bring in several people at a time and I would have to duel them as well. They taught me more advanced potions. Without them knowing, I placed several blocks on my magic both with spells and charmed accessories. I didn't want them to see the increase in my magic. I wanted to grow as strong as I could until I knew I could escape and I made that decision last night. I wanted my family and freedom back. I knew Voldemort kept my wand with his most trusted Death Eaters, so I singled them out one at a time. I never knew all the wandless magic I was forced to do would come in handy. I took out each in every one of them effortlessly. When I came to the last one, I wasn't surprised to see Bellatrix Lestrange was entrusted with my wand. I felt so sadistic as I laughed at her. She was just lying there, staring blankly at the wall with death glossed eyes. I took my wand and ran. Nothing could stop me from coming here and it appears nothing did." Daralis smiled as she snuggled into Severus' arms. The Potions master had a ghost of a smile play at his lips before the headmaster cleared his throat. All the men in the room turned their attention to the man.

"It seems as though it is time to remove some of those blocks, don't you think so Daralis?" Said blonde stood and stretched, clearly irritated she would have to move.

"I suppose so. I believe the objects should go first, right?" Albus nodded and held out his hand. Daralis placed her hand in his and braced herself. On her right ring finger was a simple white gold band with scratches from age. Dumbledore tapped the tip of his wand against its surface only to recoil as a bright light surrounded it. The female Malfoy felt a heart wrenching scream rip from her throat as the ring pried itself from her finger. As quick as it happened, it stopped. The band fell to marble floor with a resounding metallic clink. Daralis swayed but was steadied by Severus' firm hand on her shoulder.

"Thank you." Snape nodded and backed away. Daralis smirked; she could already feel the rush of her powers flowing through her veins.

"Oh, the next one, please Albus?" The eldest wizard smiled as she stuck out her wrist. Once again, he tapped his wand against the small links of her silver bracelet. This time, the piece of jewelry burned away at the touch. Daralis hissed at the feel of the burning metal against her flesh. Lucius held back Severus, who was trying his best not tear the damned bracelet from her wrist. As the last link burned away, the blonde woman laughed.

"One more, Albus. Only one more!" He nodded as she sat on his desk once again, but this time laid back. Dumbledore placed his hand on her lower abdomen. A vicious growl sounded from a certain Professor's throat. Daralis laughed. Rolling her eyes, she supported her weight on her elbows and motioned for Severus to come close. Harry was in awe. The magical aura coming from her was practically pulsing around the room. He glanced over to Draco to see the young Malfoy staring at her, expressionless.

"Hold my hand, Sev. Watch him; he's not going to do anything that will purposely hurt me." Snape nodded, but stood firmly at her side. Albus dug his fingertips into her stomach before chanting a string of words in Latin.

"Solvo is mulier ex suus vinculum of veneficus. Solvo suus animus ex suus entrapment." Daralis' back arched against the wood of the desk as white searing pain danced up her spine. Another scream bubbled from her throat as she squeezed her mate's hand. Severus swore he could feel the bones cracking in his hand from her grip. It felt like her kidney was being torn from her body, slowly and roughly. A bright light encompassed her body, blinding everyone in the room. Harry pulled his robe over his eyes. Draco turned to bury his face into the crook his arm. Lucius did the same and Severus gripped his mate's hand while screwing his eyes shut.

* * *

><p><strong>Yup, I left off right there just for you. ;) See you next time. Cheers~<strong>


	5. Confrontation

**Hey guys. Sorry about how long it took me to update. I've actually had this done for awhile, but never got the chance to update. I've recently lost my muse and therefore came to a writer's block. If you check my profile, you'll see I wrote a new story. it's slash, so if you don't like it, don't read it. I also started like...six new stories and not a single one of them are finished. I'm getting somewhere with them though. I also have like three old stories I'm trying to get done as well. Keeping me from this is school...oh joyous school. I was accepted into my first choice college though with a scholarship and am not waiting to see if I was able to get some type of increase in it after my meeting with them last weekend. So, things are finally settling back down for me. **

**Anyways, if anyone if still reading, I hope you enjoy this installment. As always, Harry Potter is not mine or it would have been in the adult section.**

* * *

><p>Soon the light dimmed to nothing. Daralis was left lying flat on the desk with a weak smile as she stared at the ceiling. Letting out a shallow laugh, she allowed for a wide grin to spread over her face. Severus returned the expression, though more discreetly. He still had a reputation to keep, but he was sure that with Daralis being back it would be in tatters just the next day. The blonde pushed herself up from the desk on weak arms. Severus placed a hand around her waist to help her. Dumbledore extended his hand to the young woman with a soft smile and twinkling eyes.<p>

"It's wonderful to see you again, Daralis." He said as they shook hands before turning to the other men and continuing. "If you would escort her to your rooms for the night Severus, I'm sure she'll be quite pleased. Of course, Lucius is allowed to stay in your spare room for as long as you would like." Snape carefully watched his mate as she slid off of the desk and led the rest of the visiting group to the office door.

"Thank you, Albus, for everything. We'll be on our way now. Good night." The potions master arched a brow to the two young male wizards. Harry and Draco shared a look before nodding in quiet agreement. They followed the men out of the tower, but split in different directions at the bottom. They still had classes to attend in the morning. For the other three, it was a quiet walk down to the dungeons. Severus approached a portrait of Salazar Slytherin and spoke his password. The man grunted from being woken up, but swung open.

"I'm going to prepare the rooms. You two make yourselves at home." With that, he disappeared behind a heavy wood door. Lucius glanced down at his daughter. Her eyes were wandering over the walls, inspecting the pictures she had never seen before and the newer leather bound books stacked on the wooden shelves. He nudged her with his elbow. Gaining her attention, he gestured for them to claim seats on the couch. With a wave of her hand, Daralis had a fire gently roaring in the fireplace.

"You don't know how relieved I am to see you, Daralis. Every day I would think about you: what you were doing, how you were feeling, if you were alright, and here you are now. If only James could see you. He'd be so proud." The man confessed to his daughter. She looked at him fondly, but soon the expression dropped.

"What is wrong, Daralis?" Her tear filled eyes blinked at him. She titled her head up in an effort to not let them fall.

"I miss Dad." Lucius wrapped an arm around her as started to weep. His chest became unbearably constricted. He had seen his wife cry, but felt nothing. He saw Draco cry when he was younger. Yes, he had felt bad when he saw the scrapes on his knees, but nothing seemed to grab hold of his heart strings more than his daughter.

"I do too. I loved him. I still do. There is no other person who could ever replace him in my heart." Daralis' crying had subsided, but she stayed curled into her father's chest. In her sleep fogged mind, she muttered something that sent him on edge.

"We should tell him that when we see him tomorrow." Lucius sucked in a breath. What on earth was she talking about? James is dead, isn't he? Does that mean they would die tomorrow? Or did she know something no one else knew? He patted her shoulders trying to urge her on, but failed. Her soft sighs of sleep didn't cease. Lucius settled on stroking her long locks of hair until Severus returned. Upon seeing the distant look in his friend's eyes, Snape lifted his mate from the couch and brought her into his bedroom. Slipping off her shoes and cloak, he transfigured her worn clothes into one of the thigh length night shirts she used to wear before tucking her into bed. Dropping her shoes next to door, he took a seat in the armchair across from the couch.

"What is it, Lucius?" He asked calmly, summoning a cup of tea for them both.

"Dara said something interesting." The potions master's head snapped up.

"What do you mean?" The dark hair man replied. Lucius sipped from his cup before resting it on his knee.

"I told her that I still love James. She said that I should tell him that when I saw him tomorrow." He explained. Severus cocked his head.

"I don't quite understand. James no longer lives. How can we say anything to him, unless he is a ghost?" Lucius shook his head.

"I'm not sure myself. When I tried to get more from her, she was already sleeping." Snape snapped his fingers. A house elf appeared and gathered their empty cups to take to the kitchen.

"I think we're going to have to wait until morning to question her about it." The blonde man nodded and stood, straightening out his robes as he did.

"I believe you are right, Severus. Apparently, we'll be seeing him tomorrow anyways." The men wished each other good night and retired into their separate rooms. As Severus changed into his own plaid pajamas pants, a grin spread on his face. She was finally back safe and sound. He dove under the blanket and pulled her close to his body. Daralis responded by snuggling into his muscled chest. Resting his chin on the top of her head, he finally fell into his first restful sleep in years.

….

The next morning was bright. Daralis blinked her eyes open and found herself faced with another body. Instantly, she tried to position herself in case she needed to fight, but then remembered yesterday. She let her body fall lax and attempted to get closer to said body. A deep chuckle vibrated in her ear. Glancing up, she found her mate staring back with a dreamy expression.

"Good morning." She said, straining her neck to place a kiss on his lips. Severus smiled into the kiss and pulled her over so that she was lying on top of him.

"You know, we never did consummate our mating." The blonde woman smirked and nodded.

"How right you are. I can't believe we've made it this long without the bond killing us both." Severus snuck a hand up the side of her night shirt to feel her bare skin.

"Well, we never stopped believing that we would see one another again." Dara leaned down and allowed her mouth to be ravished for the next hour.

After their morning rendezvous, they both emerged from the master chamber freshly showered and clothed. Severus was in his normal black school year garbs, while fortunately for Daralis; Severus hadn't cleaned out the drawer of muggle clothing she left behind. She wore a pair of dark jeans, a black lace camisole, and grey hooded jacket. She had also pulled her bangs away from her forehead to clip them at the back of her head while the rest of her hair fell to her lower back in loose banana curls. Walking with her mate to the Great Hall, the blonde could feel the tight material of her jeans pressing her wand into her leg. The feeling of freedom it gave her was better than anything she had felt in years. Well, apart from the enormous pleasure she had felt this morning. Her chest suddenly grew tight as a wave of dread washed over her body. Daralis stopped just before the doors of the Great Hall. From where she stood, she could see the high table's seats filled, excluding Severus' own seat. The students were happily chatting about their tables. It all still looked the same. On the left side of the hall were the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw tables while on the right were the Hufflepuff and Slytherin tables. She could even point out her siblings amongst the crowd. An eyesore sat at the high table. Her pink blazer and dark brunette hair contrasted against her pasty skin and clown caked makeup. That woman was the very bane of her existence. She would get the revenge she deserved.

"Are you coming, Dara?" A silky voice said, throwing her from her thoughts. Her blue eyes switched to the direction the sound came from. The potions master was about three steps in front of her and a perplexed expression. She stuck out her chin and nodded hesitantly.

"The moment I step in there, all hell is going to break loose, and you know that don't you?" Severus shrugged his shoulders in response.

"Be it as it may, a certain ministry worker brought it upon herself. She should have never bothered a witch like you." Daralis sighed softly, her fingers inching down to trace the end of her wand through her denim jeans. She sent a nod towards her mate as a silent request for him to take his own seat at the table first. His large hand swept out to caress the tender surface of her cheek before doing as she asked. As soon as she saw him take his seat, she saw her father throw him a questioning gaze from his spot next to Dumbledore. He waved him off, pretending to fill his plate with breakfast items. Daralis straightened out her jacket. She didn't know the outcome of what would happen. Dolores Umbridge wasn't exactly the most predictable person. She wouldn't doubt the second she caught wind of her presence in the hall, the woman would aim an unforgivable at her heart. That was her goal to begin with. Shaking her fears, Daralis took in a deep breath and marched forward.

When the young blonde woman entered, she could instantly feel eyes lock onto her. Heads from all the tables snapped up and turned to face her. Their eyes raked over her body, most with looks of lust or envy, or just plain confusion of who she was. Daralis continued to walk sedately down the aisle, nodding her head to both of her brothers as she went. The sound of a chair scraping the floor and then toppling over rang out in the Great Hall. The expression on the blonde woman's face was empty, her mask firmly in place, but her hand twitched unnoticeably by her pocket.

"YOU,…this isn't possible!" A short toad-like woman in pink screeched as she shot up from her seat. The moment the strange woman entered the room, Dolores knew there was something off about her. The powerful magical aura was one she had felt somewhere before, though it was nowhere near as strong as it is now. It belonged to a measly teenage girl in her sixth year. Nothing but a nuisance she was, and still is!

"You're supposed to be dead! He promised you would—," Daralis raised an elegant brow as the woman's mouth clamped shut. She took a few steps closer to head table, tucking a stray lock of hair behind her ear. The blonde veela glanced up innocently with blue eyes.

"Madam Umbridge, whatever do you mean by that? Why would you assume that I was dead, unless…you knew something about my disappearance all those years ago? But that can't be possible, can it?" Her melodious voice floated over the crowd. Umbridge's face turned a deep red from the embarrassment of being called out by someone half her age.

"Of course not, why would I know anything about that?" The ministry worker moved from around the high table to stand a few feet away from the blonde. She sneered at her presence. This damn brat wasn't about to make a fool of her.

"I'm simply here to check up on the school. There have been some rumors spreading around the ministry that Hogwarts was failing the students. I, however, have not found anything to confirm this yet." Daralis scoffed and moved her hand into her pocket. She could feel it. The damn toad was gathering magic in her core, but it wasn't in a way that she had seen her do before. Whatever she was planning was not going to be a joke. Using her left hand in a slight gesture by her thigh, she cast a strong shield over the student tables and the high table. Dara watched as Severus stood from his chair with wide dark eyes as he felt her magic fluctuate and fall around them.

"Well, as always, it's a pleasure to see you. Now it's time to cut the bullshit. Why don't you tell the truth?" Daralis spat with venom licking her words. The other woman huffed, quickly whipping out her wand and holding it out to attack. In the flash of an eye Dolores aim her first attack aimed directly at the blonde's heart.

"_Sectumsempra!_" She called out. Daralis grabbed her wand from her pocket, but was a tad bit slow on the draw. She ducked to the left, the spell hitting across her left shoulder. When she stood to full height, she stretched out her arm and braced herself for an actual duel. Many students screamed in terror. Being the level-headed Gryffindor she was, Hermione climbed on the table and shouted for them to calm down. They were safe while under the projected shield. Harry was standing against the shield, his hands flat against the invisible surface.

"You're going to have to try better than that, you old bat! _Confringo!_" She countered. Daralis wasn't concerned about killing the woman. No, she was only concerned about killing the man that truly ruined her life. The blasting curse was aimed straight for the heavy golden locket around her neck. Said locket shot off of her and skidded across the floor. Daralis caught the jewelry with the sole of her shoe, a smirk firm across her face. Dolores' eyes became wide and panicked.

"What's wrong, Umbridge? Are you afraid that your master will grow upset when he finds out what you've lost? Face it, you don't matter to him. He promised you that I would be dead not long after he stole me away from here. He truly believed then that my veela blood would kill me because I was so far away from my mate without actually forming our bond. Voldemort never counted on having my mate accept me without hesitation when I confessed to him. He never knew who my mate was. HE NEVER THOUGHT THAT MY MATE WOULD WAIT FOR ME AND THAT WE WOULD NEVER STOP BELIEVING IN EACH OTHER!" As Daralis' voice level rose, the air became heavy and crackled with raw magic. Severus made his way to the edge of the shield. His fists pounded against the unseen surface. He knew better than trying to fight the shield with his own magic. It would only be rebounded and serve as a threat to the other professors. In a flash of bright light, two large feathered objects sprung out from her slender back. All shouts and any talking stopped. The potions master's hands fell limp to his sides. Never had he imagined Daralis being able to have wings. Sure, she was one hell of a witch and intelligent to the boot, but he didn't think she would be gifted with wings.

Umbridge stared in fear. Of course she knew the Daralis was a veela. If it wasn't the looks, it was certainly the way she seemed to pull people like magnets to metal. But the wings were something she didn't see. Bringing back all her knowledge from reading a text on magical beings, the size of the veela's wings were a true testament of power, and what she was looking at was no joke. From tip to tip, the wings spread out with a width of what appeared to be nine feet at least, the average wings being about six or seven feet. Daralis lunged forward, thrusting her hand out and curling her fingers into a fist. Instantly, Dolores found herself wound tight in thick ropes and her voice gone. The blonde nodded her head and shoved her wand back into her pocket. Waving her hands again, the shields fell. She suddenly found herself wrapped tight into a pair of arms. Dara sighed and took comfort in the feeling of her mate's strength around her.

"Damn it, Dara. I really wish you wouldn't do things like that." She laughed lightly before separating from him. Harry and Draco were inspecting the locket, turning it over and attempting to pry it open.

"Don't worry about opening it right now, guys. Just hold on to it for a moment. I'm sure you know what it is Harry." The raven nodded and let the locket fall into his own jean pocket. Lucius was standing next to Umbridge, his gaze menacing. This vermin was the reason he lost his daughter for the second time. She didn't deserve to live, and no one would have questioned Daralis for shooting her down with the killing curse for the torture she was faced to endure with the Dark Lord. But, he knew better than that. The only reason she was living was because Daralis held too much of James' fair temperament. He always did wonder how she managed to get into Slytherin. Speaking of James, the elder Malfoy had a few questions to ask his daughter.

The Great Hall was soon cleared of students and other teachers. Dumbledore levitated Dolores without so much as a word to Daralis' actions, only a knowing smirk of fondness in her direction. Severus noticed and rolled his eyes. It was just another thing the old coot knew about. He wouldn't doubt he knew what Daralis knew about James. Lucius caught the professor's dark eyes. With a curt nod, they each grabbed one of Daralis' elbows and escorted her from the room. Harry and Draco followed, curious as to what the men were doing. The blonde woman glanced up at her father's face, truly confused as to what was going on. She tossed a look over her shoulder to her brothers. They only shrugged, being just as clueless as she was. Sighing, she let her body be dragged into the classroom in the dungeons with fighting.

"You need to explain something to us, Daralis." Severus waved his wand when the last two teens had entered the room, closing and locking the doors as well as putting up a silencing charm. She was pushed back to sit on the desk while the others lounged on the chairs around her.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." She stated. Truthfully, she didn't. Was she wrong for standing up against Umbridge when she clearly called her out in front of everyone? They just up and dragged her out of the Great Hall without a single hint as to where they were going or why. Lucius clasped her small hand in his.

"Last night, we were talking about your dad. I told you that I still love him, and I always will. You said that we could tell him that tomorrow, as in today. What were you talking about, love?" Daralis' eyes shot open. That's what they wanted to know? A soft chuckle bubbled from her lips than soon blossomed into a full out laugh.

"That's it? That's what you all want to know?" The room nodded. Harry stood from his chair next to Draco, taking slow steps towards his sister.

"Are you saying that my dad is…alive?" He asked hesitantly. Dara's laughter ceased. She wiped her eyes and regained a serious expression.

"Oh yes, James Potter is most certainly alive. The key to finding him is inside of the locket, Harry." His eyes bulged.

"In the locket? What do you mean?" She stretched out her hand to him. The young raven dug into his pocket and pulled out the heavy jewelry piece, dropping it into her hand. Her eyes narrowed.

"I need the sorting hat." Severus arched his brow, but moved to step through the fireplace. In a quick moment, he was back with the worn article in hand. Daralis motioned for him to lay it down on the desk next to her.

"What does the sorting hat have to do with this?" Draco asked. She smiled over to him.

"The sorting hat holds many secrets. He is obviously a very intelligent being considering he sorts the students every year. Harry knows a few of them." With that, she hopped off of the desk. Standing before the hat, she let her hand hover the brim. She then stuck her hand inside of the hat, and what she pulled out made the Slytherin men gasped in wonder. A long silver sword slipped out from the aged hat.

"How…how did that even happen?" Daralis smirked at the sword's gleam.

"This was Godric Gryffindor's hat. Only a true Gryffindor can ask his hat for Gryffindor's sword and be rewarded with its appearance. I heard that you learned this in your second year Harry." He smiled remembering how Fawkes had soared in with the sorting hat between its talons and how the sword came out of it, being the key to defeating the basilisk. Snape sneered.

"It would serve me right to have a true Gryffindor as my mate. Better yet, a Gryffindor disguised as a Slytherin." This earned a hearty chuckle from the eldest Malfoy present.

"I always said she was more James than me. I only gave her the looks and charm." His daughter winked at her mate. Drawing in a deep breath, she placed the locket flat on the table's surface.

"You might want to cover your ears for this." She warned. Raising the sword in the air, she struck it back down directly onto the locket. A piercing screech, one that would put a banshee to shame, echoed in the room. The locket cracked under the sword's force. It then crumbled away, leaving a small amount of ash on the table, along with a folded piece of parchment. She stooped down to blow away the charred mess. Plucking up the note, she unfolded it, a broad grin stretching over her face.

"When he said that, I didn't think to take it so seriously." She muttered under her breath. Passing the note to Lucius, Dara held the sword, tip up, in front of her. She leaned over, picking up the hat, and dropped it over the sword. When the sorting hat reached the hilt, Dara pinched the top of the hat to hold it as it swallowed the rest of the weapon. Lucius gasped, falling to his rear on the floor and his cane long forgotten. Draco kneeled next to his father, concern from never witnessing his father in this state on his face.

"What does it mean, Daralis?" Said woman flopped down in a huff next to her father.

"Voldemort confessed that he never killed James Potter, only Lily. He said that he stored him somewhere, somewhere that housed the bane of his existence. When he said that, I simply thought that he was playing games. But, the note says 'Hogwarts knows all.' He's here. We need to ask Hogwarts where." She explained. Severus sauntered over to his mate, offering a hand to help her stand. When she pulled herself up, a look of understanding crossed her expression.

"I can't ask Hogwarts alone. She loves me and everything, but I'm not the bane of Voldemort's existence. Though, I can tell you who is." She turned her blue eyes to her youngest brother. Harry's jaw dropped.

"You're telling us, that you and I need to just ask for him?" She shook her head.

"Of course not. You have to go visit where Hogwarts answers all questions." Draco cocked his head at her, Snape doing the same. A smile split Harry's face.

"You mean, the Room of Requirements?" He asked. Dara cracked a grin.

"Always."

….

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I hope my readers enjoyed that it's finally moving somewhere. Someone asked if the final battle will be in here, yes it will. Later on, but it's coming.<strong>

Thanks for reading. See ya next time!


	6. Chasing a Memory

_**I'm sorry to those of you reading this! I've been really busy lately and just graduated so I finally have the time to sit down and write. This story is almost done. I'm predicting about 1 or 2 more chapters at the most. I really hope you've enjoyed reading this because I know I enjoy writing this. **_

* * *

><p>Daralis poked her head around the corner. Her blue eyes searched the surroundings for anything or anyone. Seeing nothing, she reached behind her to grab Harry's wrist while gesturing for the others to follow.<p>

"Are you ready for this?" The blonde asked her half-brother. Releasing a deep breath, he nodded. Severus and Lucius both watched as the two siblings paced before a vacant wall.

"I don't mean to interrupt, but exactly what are you…," Draco started. He gasped as a large chamber door revealed itself. Its color matched the wall, the jagged brick jutted out from the flat surface and a large golden handle. Dara paused and turned.

"What's wrong, love?" The potions master asked, resting a hand on her cheek. She gave him a watery smile.

"It's just…what if he's not in there? What if the Dark Lord is simply playing another game?" Her father made his way over, and knelt before her, trapping her smaller hands in his.

"Dara, I don't care if it's a game. If it means we have a chance at getting James back, I'll risk anything. I love him and I love my children. Nothing is more important to me that having us all together." She nodded hesitantly, still unsure what to think.

"Would you like to do the honors?" Harry asked. The young woman gracefully sauntered over, placing her hand over his on the golden handle. Closing her eyes, she pushed the door open.

The door was heavy, but opened to the most inviting room. It wasn't large, nor was it small. The walls had been washed with a warm red, dark mahogany paneling lining the bottom half of the walls carved with ornate designs, and the floors done in a matching tone. In the middle were two three person beige couches and two matching single person arm chairs with a glass coffee table between them all. Underneath the furniture was an area rug in deep shades of red and violet. Lining the bare walls were bookshelves that were over stocked with old hardcovers and tomes on anything in reference to Hogwarts. A large fire place roared to life as they stepped in. The two adults both took seats on the opposite ends of one couch while Draco curled up in one of the single seats.

"So, do we just ask it?" The raven haired savior spoke up. His sister shrugged.

"I'm not quite sure. How about we ask a different question first to see if it is listening?" Lucius began bouncing his leg, a nervous habit he was unaware of.

"Is there someone or something here who can answer our questions?" Harry asked out. At this, a whooshing sound came from the back corner of the room. Daralis opened her hands, allowing a thin novel like book to settle there. Flipping it open, she cocked her head.

"It says, '_To those who find me, seek your answers. Ask me what your heart seeks, but beware the heavy debt of greed._'" The blonde woman swallowed thickly. Were they being greedy? They just wanted their loved one back, to save him from an eternity alone where ever he is.

"So we just ask you? Who are you?" The book's pages flipped wildly. Script danced across another clean page. She read the words aloud as they appeared.

"_I am but a soul that hears all and knows all that occurs in the halls of Hogwarts. You tell me who I am._" With a laugh, Draco answered.

"Hogwarts itself is talking to us? Even Dumbledore is not aware what goes on. He only knows what the school lets him know." The potions professor chuckled.

"Here, you should ask the question. I know my reasons to save Dad are selfish." Harry gaped as she shoved the book into his hands. Glancing down at it, he furrowed his brows.

"Hogwarts, huh? You wouldn't happen to know where James Potter is trapped, do you?" He asked. The open page burned away. Harry nearly dropped the book at the sudden action.

"_Hogwarts indeed. I recall a man by said name, sweet gentleman he is. All those years ago, he was stuck here as punishment. I'm impressed someone finally has come to help him. Your reasons are shady though._" Harry sighed.

"I was afraid of that. I've never met my father, but they have. He doesn't deserve this fate of being stranded in the Hogwarts abyss." The book absorbed the words it had written previously and began writing another line.

"_Father, is he now? He appears too young to be a father of someone your age, but the resemblance is uncanny. A powerful son he has and a remarkable daughter as well. I shall answer your request, but if only the mate is to ask._" The book shot out of his hands, soaring up and over to where Lucius sat. Opening his hands flat, the book floated down and flipped its pages again.

"You want me to ask?" He stared at the book incredulously.

"_Love is a very powerful thing. Young Potter over there is living proof._" The blonde ran his hands down the hard edges of the book.

"Where is James Potter?" He asked. The book burned another page and flipped back to last page.

"_Here and there, but mostly in your heart. Try again." _It ordered. The elder Malfoy sneered. He was not about to let some damn sheets of paper stuffed between cardboard give him hell.

"May we be told how to free James?" The book made a noise that sounded almost like a hum. It snapped itself shut and vanished. A heavier tome landed on the coffee table with a loud smack.

"What in Merlin's name is that?" Daralis asked, coming around the table and placing herself between her father and mate. Severus reached out to tap the book, only to recoil as the cover flipped open. Papers began flying wildly out of the book, swirling in the air with magic. Seeing a fleck of shimmering gold, Daralis ran at it, jumping up and down in an attempt to catch whatever is was. Harry also saw the golden object. Copying her actions, he flailed his arms trying to grab the small ball. Lucius blinked in confusion. He felt his own body stand of its own accord. A sudden glare of gold flashed across his vision. Reaching out his hand, palm up, he waited patiently. His daughter ceased her movement, instead sinking back to her feet and walking calmly over to him, grabbing Harry's hand on the way. Dara placed her hand under her father's, palm up as well, silently instructing Harry to do the same. All the paper flying about in the room stopped, falling limp around them. In the center of the room was a small golden sphere with wings, the snitch. Harry gaped at it.

"Please," Lucius begged, tears pricking his molten silver eyes, "I love him so much. Please help us." The snitch soared to them, stopping short and landing in the older man's palm. With a click, the small orb opened, revealing a small emerald heart. He plucked the snitch up and shook it so the small heart fell to his palm.

"Please, don't tell me that is all he is. My love, I miss you so much! I'm so sorry!" He clutched the small gem to his chest as tears fell from his eyes. Daralis slapped a hand over her mouth to muffle her sobs, her mate closing her into his arms. Harry held the empty snitch in his hand. Draco came up and placed a hand on his shoulder before moving towards his father. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the book Lucius had left on the couch burn another page before flipping to a blank one. The raven haired teen ran across the room and picked it up. Zig-zagged lines and random markings covered the page. He noticed the one blob of squiggles and lines lead off to an narrow parallel path that lead to an even smaller blob of squiggles and lines.

"That's Hogwarts and the shrieking shack! That's the passage way that leads to Honeydukes in Hogmeade. Mr. Malfoy, I don't think that is Dad completely, more like a piece of him." The room silenced to stare at the teen.

"Can I take this page?" Harry asked the book. The page ripped itself from its spine and found its way into Severus' hand. He gaped at the paper in bewilderment.

"Potter's right. This is a map of Hogwarts grounds. It leads passed the shrieking shack and into the..." Lucius grabbed the paper.

"The what?" He demanded. The lake. The narrow path ended at the lake. Harry studied the book for a second before asking his next question.

"Is James Potter in the lake?" The book practically hummed as it flipped its pages.

"_Technically speaking, yes. Otherwise, no he is not **in** the lake."_ Harry furrowed his brows. He wasn't in the lake then...

"Then is James Potter under the lake? Like in a tomb of some sort? " Daralis pushed away from her mate's embrace.

"Like the gem is the key to awakening him, it's not just a jewel, it's actually his heart. We need to give Dad back his heart, is that right Hogwarts?" She suddenly exclaimed. All the pages in the thin novel lit aflame. Harry dropped the book onto the table and watched. Daralis jumped the back of the couch and studied it. She had seen Voldemort's own books do this several times over when he had left. It was like he was talking to his Death Eater's through the text. She braced her weight on the table and waited for the fire to quit. Once there was nothing but ashes, she blew lightly across the glass surface. Lucius stumbled over to his daughter and watched. The ashes flew off of the table, but vanished before they could land on the rug. The blonde woman smiled broadly when she saw what was left.

_'Yes,_' was spelled out in the remaining ashes. Daralis stood straight up and grabbed Harry's hand. He stood with her and faced the other occupants in the room.

"Father, you know you have to leave this to Harry and me." The man sighed heavily and opened his hand. The tiny emerald heart glimmered in the light. He clutched it once more before dropping it into his daughter's open hand. Severus stormed over.

"No, I'm not letting you do this alone." Daralis turned and offered the heart to her youngest brother. Once he had it tight in his hand, the blonde turned back to her mate. The potions master gripped her wrists tightly like binds, keeping her in place.

"Sev, this isn't like all the other times I've put myself on the line. This is for my father, both of them, and Harry. And even Draco. We're a family whether they like it or not. James is Lucius' mate, and since Narcissa is gone, they can wed. James will become Draco's step-father, as well as Lucius becoming Harry's step-father, and I'll have mine together again. I love you so much Severus, and if you love me, you'll let me go. I will return to you. I would love for you to come along, but, knowing Voldemort, he's guarded it somehow. Harry and I should go because we have direct bloodline connections to him. Please Sev, just understand this. Let me get my father back. Let me complete my family, so we can be officially bonded. Please, just this once, let me go." With a heavy sigh, he dropped his hands to his side. His dark eyes were unreadable as he turned away and plopped down on the couch.

"Go Daralis, bring James back. You better return or—," He was interrupted when lips descended on his own.

"Thank you, love." His mate whispered. She turned back to Harry and grabbed his free hand, intertwining their fingers.

"Ready, Chosen One?" She asked with a grin. Harry laughed aloud.

"Does this mean you're my sidekick now?" Rolling her eyes, she called out her middle brother's name. His blonde head snapped up in her direction.

"I'll be back as soon as I can. Keep him calm and...well if Severus gets out of control, stun him." She winked and pulled Harry out into the hallway. It was well past curfew, not a single person or even teacher out. Dara swung their interlocked hands between them while humming.

"You don't truly believe that it's going to be as easy as it sounds. Finding the passage way, going under the lake, and then just use this, do you?" His sister halted her movement, instead digging in her pocket. She pulled out a small shimmering draw-string pouch.

"Place his heart in here. No one can get in it except me. And Harry, with everything you have been through because of Voldemort, do you truly believe anything will be that simple? I wish it were like that, but we can only hope for the best. With your luck, there will be a basilisk waiting for us. With my luck, there will be Death Eaters. With the infamous Potter luck, Voldemort himself will be there. Do not let your guard down for anything. If I say run, then you run. No questions, just do it. Understand?" He nodded his head furiously. Daralis tied the small bag to a belt loop on her jeans and gestured for them to keep moving. They walked the halls in silence until they reached the statue entrance to the short cut. Jumping inside, they lit their wands and carried on.

"You understand that if Voldemort is there, then this is the end. There will be no second chances, this will be the final battle." Harry gulped. He hadn't seen it that way.

"What if we can't stand up to him, what if we don't make it?" She squeezed his hand reassuringly.

"Harry, trust me. We're Potters and I'm part Malfoy. If there is anything we can do perfectly, it's survive. I have a feeling we'll make it through." He glanced over at his sister from the corner of her eye. She appeared confident and ready to duel. Gripping his wand tightly, they made their way around the first bend. There was still a long distance to travel before they reached the lake.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Review? It helps inspire me to continue!<strong>_


End file.
